


The Rite

by nessian_trash_heap



Series: One Night in Nesta [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Strip Tease, Stripping, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: Calanmai approaches and Spring Court is out of commission. The High Lords of Prythian have stepped up to ensure the sexual magic that fuels the enchantments of their world is spread to the other courts, with Night Court taking the lead.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Other(s)
Series: One Night in Nesta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Rite

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, places, and ritual celebrations referenced in this work belong to Sarah J Maas

The night was full of magic. It sang in Nesta’s blood and called her out. Calanmai wasn’t being recognized in Spring Court that year, so the other High Lords met to develop a way for the magic that sustained the courts would be fed. It involved a magic aphrodisiac, one which all those who consented to participate in their court’s version of the Rite would allow to fill them and seek their innermost sexual desires. They pinned the magic to specific places and gave their denizens fair warning to stay away on the day leading up to the Rite and all through the night to avoid its influence, if they did not wish to participate.

One caveat—all the High Lords and ranking members of the court had to participate in some way, if not in the act of the Rite itself. Which is how Nesta found herself at a pleasure club in Velaris, stripping for a crowd of lust-hazed fae. She had taken theRite as an opportunity to fulfill one of her darkest desires. A flimsy excuse, maybe. But Nesta was excited…and aroused. She was under a glamour, wearing a magically altered face. Her body remained unaltered—she wanted them to see her.

The magic would build over time, and the sun had just begun to set. How Cassian had agreed to this, she didn’t know, but there was nothing but anticipation and desire in his eyes as she stepped onto the stage. His face, and that of the rest of the ranking members of the court, were magically masked as well.

The music was low and thumping, slowly increasing the tempo song by song. Nesta danced in heels, a short skirt, and a top she cut in half so the bottoms of her breasts were just visible if she moved right. And she did. She swayed her hips and dipped. She raised her arms up as she worked the crowd and settled her forearms on thetop of her head, giving them a peek of the breasts she knew the longed to see, to suck, to squeeze. Some of them would, before the night was out. But not yet.

She removed her skirt first, untied it and unwrapped herself, and flung it into the crowd. The lights throughout the club were low, with only candles on a few tables. A few bright fae lights followed her every move, along with a few orbs enchanted by the club owner to show close ups of the performers from different angles on the walls behind her. On orb closed in on a shot up her shirt, giving the crowd more of her breasts to view. She ignored the orb but not the swelling of her cunt at her exhibition. Nesta kept dancing, pulling at her thong, teasing them. She wedged her shirt up a little, grabbing her breasts. She heard someone audibly groan, and what had to be unmistakably the sounds of someone jerking off. Nesta took her shirt off, leaned forward and shoved her breasts together. Her nipples had been hard for hours already, and she knew one of the orbs was sharing with the crowd just how hard they were.

But enough was enough. Part one of her show was almost over, She untied the laces of her thong and threw it to the crowd. She saw her mate grab it out of the air and hold it in his teeth, snarling at another male who tried to snatch it from him. Nesta caressed her curves, spread her folds and dipped her finger into herself. She’d shaved nearly everything earlier in the day, wanting to show as much of herself as she could. She dragged her finger out of her sex and sucked it as she dipped and swayed her hips some more, then turned around, spread her legs, and bent over. “OH,” she heard. “Fuck,” followed by a breathy female cry in ecstasy. She spread her cheeks so they could get a better view of her ass and sex, the latter of which was starting to gleam with her arousal. Just as well. She would need it for parts two and three.

Further back on the stage was a large dildo, nearly the size of Cassian’s cock at it’s most engorged. It was fixed to the floor for the duration of this act. She sauntered over to it and turned to face the crowd as she lowered herself onto it. She writhed and bounced on it, and massaged her clit. She had meant to drag this part out a little, but it was no use. She came, hard and fast.

Once she had recovered, Nesta slid herself off her new favorite toy and walked to the edge of the stage, her legs spread enough to allow for an enchanted orb to make a lazy, unhurried pass below her glistening pink slit.

“I need a volunteer.” Nesta’s voice was full of gravel, laced with lust. “Maybe, more than one.” When she raised her idea with Cassian, he balked at first, mostly for his mate’s safety. But then the males she suggested were ones that they trusted, or at least, would trust with this. Part of the spell on the club for the Rite made anything performed in its name impossible without explicit consent of all parties involved. Another part of the spell made it impossible for anyone involved to speak of the events of the night beyond that it was pleasurable. Rhys had made sure of that, had tried it out with Feyre earlier. The more he said no to her, the further an invisible wind whisked her away. After much giggling, they’d fucked on this very stage, initiating the start of the Rite across Prythian, and when Feyre tried to bring it up after, found that the words stuck in her throat.

Rhys had worked it out with Feyre too—he would agree to help Nesta find her pleasure, but there were limits.

One male after another strutted up to and onto the stage to stand beside her, stroking her, tweaking her breasts, dipping into her folds. Once the fifth and final male joined her, a large deep burgundy velvet lounge appeared behind her. One by one they stripped for her.

Illyrian tattoos and wings were a dead give away, so tonight, everyone was high fae and tattooed. Nesta dropped her knees and they approached, holding themselves, stroking, pumping. Nesta took the first into her mouth, and pumped with her hand as she sucked Helion’s cock. Everyone would get a suck tonight, one deep throat, then out. That was the deal. Get them wet, give the people what they wanted, then give the people what they _really_ wanted.

Nesta took Helion in to the hilt, swallowed around him for a couple pulses, then slipped off his dick. He walked off to the lounge to get in position, stroking himself as he went. Next was Eris, smirking. Nesta took him just like she took Helion, all the way to the hilt after a few sucks and a pump. She huffed a laugh when Eris’ eyes rolled back, and bobbed her head back, coming off him with a pop. Eris took a moment to get himself together, unseeing eyes caught up in the magic of the Rite.

Next was Rhys. By this time they were both exhilerated enough by the Rite that all awkwardness of this encounter was wiped away.His length was nearly that of Azriel’s, but thicker. Not as thick as Cassian, but few if any were. She took him, swallowed around him with her throat, and moved on. Azriel stepped up, his eyes clearer than the first three males, lust and desire in his face. Nesta took a little longer with him. His length made it difficult to fit into her throat as quickly as the others.

And then it was Cassian’s turn. She licked in in broad, loving strokes before taking him into her mouth, moaning the whole way down, before pulling off of him. “Shit, shit, shit,” he whispered as she gave him a little nibble.

He helped her up and guided over to the lounge as the music changed. The fervor it had been working up to slowed, became a hazy, sensual thing. Close to the lounge, Rhys produced a vial of lubricant out of nowhere, tapped a few drops into his hand, then coated his length with it, and passed the vial around.

Azriel laid down and Nesta straddled him, sinking onto his waiting cock. She rode him briefly, to open herself up. Ever since she had made those anatomical changes all those months ago, she had been itching to see what other benefits and Illyrian cunt might bring. It was still her own, but with greater flexibility and ability accept larger…objects.

Once she was opened and ready, she leaned forward and Helion stepped up, pushing his cock into her, sliding against Azriel’s cock. He rolled his hips into her, stretching her, filling her. It felt so good, being so filled. But she wasn’t done yet. She concentrated and opened herself a little more, and Eris worked his cock in, pumping into her a couple times before he slowed. Then Rhys came forward. How they all managed to fit around her was a magical marvel, but they did. He started massaging her ass, her hole already starting to gape in anticipation. The other males gently pumped in and out as Rhys stuck one finger into her ass, pumped in and out, in and out, and added another, then another as he widened her, before lining himself up and pushing in. He made it just past the tip and and swore. Pulled out and pushed in, further this time. Out, then in. One more time had him filling her completely.

Nesta screamed. It was too much, this stretching. It hurt, a shade past pleasure. She sent a silent message to Cassianwho signaled for Eris and Helion to pull out for a moment. Nesta sighed in relief and let Azriel and Rhys work her in tandem for a little while before taking Cassian into her mouth. She used the bond to ask him to bring Eris and Helion back. It was still too much, but this time she was ready, this time the pain was perfect.

They started pumping in and out of her as she sucked Cassian’s cock, high on being so full, on being so very thoroughly fucked at once by so many males. She felt her pleasure start to rise and took more of Cassian into her mouth.

Nesta held up one finger, the signal to pick up the pace, and screamed around Cassian’s cock as her orgasm hit. He took the opportunity to grab her head as they agreed, and sheathed himself inside her, dragging against the back of her throat. Nesta shook and _clenched_ at the sensation, pumping the three cocks in her cunt. Eris came first, followed quickly by Helion. Azriel thrust up into her a few more times before he found her pleasure, and Rhys spilled himself soon after.

They all pulled out of her, their seed spilling out of her gaping holes. Nesta was too high on her own pleasure, the ecstasy of her mate pumping into her throat to hear anything from the crowd, many of whom were sure to be engaging in their own acts of debauchery. The other males on stage with her found seats in chairs around the lounge, leaving the audience with and uninterrupted view of her sex, where they could still watch the show. Nesta remembered her audience suddenly, spreading her legs wider, raising her hips for a better presentation. She pushed more of their cum out of her, and several people applauded.

Cassian came roaring soon after. Nesta swallowed everything he gave her. He pulled out, pumping himself, already starting to harden again. Cassian’s beautiful hazel eyes had gone glassy, given in to the magic of the Rite. He positioned himself behind her and slid into her soaking wet cunt. “Ohhhhh,” he moaned, and started thrusting into her. The wet, squelching sounds they made were obscenely decadent to Nesta’s ears, loud, but barely audible over the pounding beat of the music. Cassian matched tempo with it, rolling his hips. He reached for her hair, wrapped it around his wrist and pulled. Nesta’s eyes rolled back. Pleasure built in her again, and they tumbled over that cliff together.

But Cassian wasn’t done. He had one place in Nesta left to reclaim. So when he hardened again, he shoved his massive cock into Nesta’s perfect ass, fucking her hard and fast, and _rough_ , one hand playing with her clit while he recked her from behind.

_Just a little harder, Cassian. Nearly there, nearly there, nearly there._

Cassian obliged and they came for the final time. He pulled out and watched the rivers of cum streak down Nesta’s legs. Totally exhausted.

The recording orbs floated nearby, recording everything, every drop of cum that slid out of Nesta. She stayed just like that for a minute, occasionally pushing more of it out of her, the orb throwing the images on the walls. The fae lights came down on the stage, only showing a loop of Nesta's utterly drenched and gaping holes on the walls. The other males winnowed out with their clothes, except for Azriel, who came forward with a robe. Cassian took it from him, wrapped Nesta in it, and tucked her into him, holding her tight. "Let's get you home, sweetheart," he murmured into her hair as Azriel winnowed them home.


End file.
